bravadoentertainmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Junk Squad
2001 TRT: 46:14 Comedy A group of friends (Jenn, KShawn, Alan, and Warren) all live in the same house and work at KBVR. One night, a magical voice comes to them and charges them with a quest to save KBVR from a group of pantsuited thespians bent of destroying the TV station and stealing its audience! Not only that, but the group learns that they will develop superpowers based on their real-life personalities to aid them in their mission. They discover their powers and band together to become the amazing superhero team known as.... Junk Squad! Cast Category:K. Shawn Edgar Category:Jenn Edgar Category:Alan Winston Category:Warren Blyth Category:Shawn Waldow Category:Kim Turpin Category:Erin Arbogast Category:Dan Magill Category:Ben Kregar Category:Sebastion Edgar Category:Jack Jones Production Crew Awards & Nominations 2002 Wookiee Awards *Sketch of the Year (winner) *Best Actor - Alan Winston (winner) *Best Writer - Jenn Laharty (winner) *Best Guest Star - Sebastion Edgar (winner) *Best Supporting Actor - Kim Turpin (winner) *Best Actor - K. Shawn Edgar (nominated) *Best Actor - Warren Blyth (nominated) *Best Actor - Jenn Laharty (nominated) *Best Director Jenn Laharty (nominated) *Best Supporting Actor - Shawn Waldow (nominated) *Blooper of the Year - Warren tackles K Shawn (nominated) 2002 Wookling Awards *Best Dance Sequence - Alan dances to Delusions of Grandeur (nominated) Category:Wookiee Award Nominees Category:Wookiee Award Winners Category:Wookling Awards Trivia *Shawn was injured a few times towards the end of the shoot, falling down a few times under his own power, and getting accidentally tackled by Warren. *When no one was able to spend the entire day playing the part of the third pantsuited thespian, the group came up with the idea of having one understudy the other, so Dan and Ben were both cast in the role. *A few scenes in the movie were shot by the 'second unit' long after the movie had wrapped, including Warren's dream sequence. *A lot of lines and shots were missing from the original footage due to being taped over or people not pressing 'record' on the camera, including Alan's closeup in the costume reveal sequence. And you can thank that for the big crotch shot of Alan. *A couple of scenes were actually cut from the movie entirely for pacing and so on, including one with Junk Squad celebrating having frozen the Pantsuited Thesbians. Commentary Yes, The Four Misfits make a witty, stylish squad. And, of course, Automatic & I love anything named after our favorite body part. But we must say, Alan puts the junk in Junk Squad. And without Warren & Jenn's apt comic timing the whole thing might be hopeless. Automatic's most beloved moments are when Jenn does the little Warner Brothers' cartoon exit like an overenthusiastic Prussian soldier on parade, and Warren's hangover chicken-gun scene. Mine, of course, is when Alan does his smashing Spanish finger snap hand jive, and then Jenn enters the shot by pushing her head and upper body (with perfect timing) into the frame. Also, we both go simply gelatin inside when KShawn lifts his skirt while standing in front of the door. Brilliance! ''-Automatic Jones & Samantha Sardine'' It's Jenn's movie and hopefully she'll comment as well, but... Speaking as an actor, I had a lot of fun just sort of cutting loose in a 'zany' comedic role and overacting as much I possibly could. Speaking as an editor... This was probably the most headache-inducingly difficult movie I've ever had to edit. Lots of takes that were out of focus, backlit, way off-center, and so on and so on. But that's to be expected from less-experienced camera operators, and I went into the project knowing that things would probably be that way. That said, I'm really surprised at how quickly I edited the movie (about two weeks editing time), and how well the shots I did have came together. I'm definitely pleased with the results, and happy that the movie was a success. ''-Alan Winston'' I was offended that my character was always on the toilet, and thought voices were "talking out of his ass." But I shot it cuz they're my crew, and I love em. Though... I ruined about 3 thousand takes by yelling out a hearty "FUCK!!" instead of whatever line I was supposed to say. And during the Shari's parking lot scene I ruined quite a few takes with some boisterous vomiting noises. But now that it's over and it's turned out so well, I'm fairly ashamed I didn't try harder to take part. I think it turned out really fantastic. ''-Warren Blyth'' Multimedia Image Gallery Warren costume.jpg Spying.jpg Shawn frozen.jpg Pantsuited thesbians.jpg Junksquad.jpg Alan hawaiian.jpg Warren toilet.jpg Shawn jedi.jpg Sabby jennsbed.jpg Mentos.jpg Jenn goggles.jpg Alan cowboy.jpg titlejunk.jpg Category:Comedy Category:2001 Productions Category:Junk Productions